


Choked

by friendlyneighborhoodfairy



Series: FNF's Nonbinary Month fics 2019 [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Universe, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, First Time Blow Jobs, Friendship, M/M, Natsu chokes, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Sex under a skirt, Skirts, Teasing, Trans Female Character, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodfairy/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodfairy
Summary: {Nonbinary Month 2019 #5.} Natsu gives his datefriend a blowjob for the first time…and the results aren't exactly ideal. His friends give him help—and well-deserved teasing, of course.





	Choked

**Author's Note:**

> Nonbinary person + trans woman + Fairy Tail (Gratsu, Erlu, Cojeel).
> 
> Happy birthday, MyFictionalFantasy! Remember when we joked about this when Laxus sucked Freed off and then passed out in Last Place to Find Home 2...? I never forgot about the idea. :D For you <3
> 
> This is totally unrealistic and OOC and I don't even care.

When Natsu sat down at the table with his teammates, Erza wolf-whistled and Gajeel and Lucy broke off conversation to stare at him. He was not aware he was wiping at his mouth and smiling dazedly, and so the expression he shot her was confused.

"I see Gray's finally gotten some," she said, giving him a friendly grin.

Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"Your mouth is…hm," Lucy put in delicately. "…red."

Natsu felt his face turn the same color.

"Where has Salamander been putting his mouth now?" Gajeel teased.

"Well, looks like…" Erza made a hand motion like sucking a dick.

Natsu flailed at her.

"It's from kissing!" he growled. Technically true. And embarrassing, just less so.

"So where is this individual you 'kissed'?" Gajeel grinned. "Cleaning up the mess?"

"Shut up."

"Aww, a new step in the relationship," Gajeel said. "Did they like it?"

"I-I beg pardon?" Natsu coughed.

"Did Gray enjoy getting to facefuck the person they've been in love with since puberty?" Erza said, rolling her eyes.

"I did not—argh!" Natsu closed his eyes a moment. Erza knew more about his relationship with Gray than anyone else, and Lucy and Gajeel were generally in the circle of confidantes too. Despite the teasing, they were on his side. "I…think they did?"

"How do you _think_ so?" Lucy asked. "How are you not sure?"

"Because."

"Natsu, that's not an answer."

"Oh my god," he huffed, putting a hand over his eyes and leaning on the table. Fuck, it was so embarrassing. But also, he needed advice. "I choked and passed out, so it's kind of hard to say."

"You…" Gajeel gaped at him.

"You choked?" Lucy exclaimed. "Natsu! They've been in love with you forever. You've probably traumatized them! Where are they?"

"In…" Natsu waved vaguely toward the back of the hall. "Blowjobs are hard, okay?"

"Even I can give a blowjob, and I don't have that anatomy," Lucy said austerely.

"Erza's a woman; it's different."

"Lucy's mouth skills aside," Erza snorted, "how exactly did you choke?"

"Maybe because I had something in my mouth?"

Gajeel made a strange strangled noise that made them all look over. With both hands over his mouth, it was hard tell his expression, until the noise came again and he finally moved his hands—and burst into tear-filled laughter.

"Oh my gods," he laughed. "You choked!"

"It's not fucking funny."

"Yes, it is," Gajeel panted, wiping at his eyes. "Oh my gods. The dragon-slaying Natsu…passed out giving his first blowjob. This is just…it's just…"

"Who said it was my first?" Natsu demanded.

"Honey." Lucy put a hand on his arm. "Your face has always said it all. You've never gotten laid before; and now it's very obvious you have."

Natsu turned his glower on all of them. He still couldn't believe he'd blacked out on his first time. Such a waste: a gap in the best memory of his life thus far.

"How did Gray handle that?" Erza suddenly asked. "Did they have a heart attack? Did they survive?"

"Yes, they're fine," he growled. "Maybe a little scarred. Just…help me fix it."

"I don't know if you can," Gajeel said. "Probably the best you can do is not choke next time."

"How, though? Apparently I suck at this."

"Haha…suck…" Erza giggled and put her head on the table.

Rolling her eyes, Lucy put a hand over her girlfriend's face and turned to him seriously. "Honest advice? Don't try to deep-throat until you know what you're doing. Just suck the tip."

"Use tongue," Gajeel suggested sagely. "A bit of teeth. Everyone likes the occasional brush of a fang."

"You're dating a Dragon Slayer with a sadistic side," Natsu pointed out. "Those standards might be different."

"Okay, well, just do what feels nice to you, then."

"I suppose."

Erza had been quiet a long time, so Natsu looked over at her. Her eyebrows were wiggling in a dangerous way.

"So let me get this straight," she said slowly. "Or rather, gay. You're saying your datefriend has an enormous cock?"

"Erza!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yes, _actually,_" Natsu said, a bit smug. That had been his downfall: trying to get as much of Gray in his mouth as possible… He'd just wanted them to enjoy themself.

"I'm jealous," Gajeel said offhandedly. "I wanna suck a big cock."

"Go suck someone else's," Natsu growled. "You're not touching my datefriend."

"Obviously not." Gajeel waved a hand. "But Erik's been gone so long."

"How did the conversation get to this?" Lucy grumbled.

"Some of us like big cocks, Lucy," Gajeel said. "Not all of us choke on them."

"Would you shut up?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Are you kidding? This is the best story I've heard in ages."

Natsu sighed.

"Well, looks like Gray survived without visible trauma," Lucy commented, making them all turn their heads.

Gray had just exited the toilets, hands nervously running over their skirt as they glanced around and saw Natsu.

They headed over toward the table.

Not wanting to subject Gray to any side-eyes or inane laughs—he knew the team would be nice, but he also knew they wouldn't be able to hold in _all_ their laughter—Natsu rose and met them halfway.

"Hey," he said, scratching his hair, then reaching out a hand for Gray's.

"Hey." Gray twined their fingers together.

The pair shared a shy smile.

Gray was still toying with their skirt, twisting the material between their fingers. The skirt Natsu had pushed up, bunching the fabric at their hips so he could put his mouth to the lacy underwear beneath.

Under his lips, Gray had quickly gotten too big for that entrapment, and Natsu had simply pushed the underwear aside, pulling their cock out to one side. He'd gone down on them groaning and eager—until he went too far, and choked; and between that and the excitement, he'd been a little overwhelmed and blood hadn't been in his head for a moment and things kinda went black…

He could do better.

"Want to get out of here?" Natsu asked.

Gray flashed a knowing smile. "Sure."

* * *

The group at the table watched the couple leave, holding hands and smiling at each other adorably, hardly noticing that there were other people in the world. They'd dated little over a month, and their entire team thought they were cute together.

"Wonder what they're going to go do," Erza teased, and Gajeel grinned too, but Lucy dope-slapped both of them.

"How about we let them figure out their own sex life, okay?" she said.

"I know, I know," Erza said, brushing her hair back into place. "I didn't mean for him to be offended—it's just so startling and funny."

"I don't think you offended him; I think he was looking for genuine advice," Lucy said.

Gajeel nodded. "For what it's worth," he said, "first time I gave a blowjob, he came faster than he expected and I was so startled I spit on his dick."

Lucy snorted a laugh.

"Really?" She looked at Erza. "I don't think I have any dick-sucking stories like that. There was the time before we were dating when I misconstrued what she was going for and kissed her…"

* * *

Back at Natsu's house, Gray's skirt and underwear lay discarded on the floor somewhere. Their mouth was red from kissing and their hand sticky from shoving it down Natsu's pants until he came. Now Natsu had them against a wall panting, kneeling in front of them with his fingers on their hips, going more carefully as he went down their length and back up.

He used more tongue this time, played with their tip. Licked at the slit and glanced up to see Gray's reaction.

Gray moaned.

Though worried for him at first, Gray had let him try again, and that worry was eclipsed now, Gray's head thunking against the wall.

He was careful on them, and used his hands, and though he didn't know what he was doing, they were overwhelmed. They were in his mouth; they were half-naked with him staring at them; they shook under his caressing fingers.

Through a wrecked voice, they eked out: "Natsu…gonna soon."

Humming, Natsu switched to his hands and looked up to watch their face. That look, those green eyes while Natsu Dragneel sucked their cock right there in Natsu's living room—

With a long moan, Gray's eyes closed and they came, twitching and shivering and shaking with the beauty of it.

Natsu did not choke at all.

* * *

Erza and Lucy were alone at the table, Gajeel having gone off to pick a fight with Cana in his boredom. While Lucy sketched away in her notebook, Erza played aimlessly with Lucy's hair, watching her lovely face scrunch through focused expressions.

"You do give good blowjobs," Erza said in a low voice.

Starting, Lucy looked over with a blush on her face.

"But I think right now," Erza continued, "what I really want is to lick your cunt."

Lucy's blush deepened; and then her hips squirmed—if Erza hadn't been looking for it, she wouldn't have noticed.

Turned on.

"Behind the guild?" Erza asked sensually, leaning in as if to kiss Lucy's cheek and nipping at her ear instead.

"You mean where Natsu gave his first blowjob less than an hour ago?" Lucy said skeptically.

"Nah, they did that in one of the toilets," Erza said. "I saw them go in together, and Natsu leaving a long time later looking—well, you saw him. And while I like the idea of taking you in a public toilet here in the guild, right now I'm thinking you'd look really good splayed against the whitewashed wall outside."

Lucy shivered, tongue peeking out to lick her lips.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Yeah." Erza nipped her ear again. "Then if I finger you while I'm sucking your clit, and you cry out like you do whenever I'm inside you, nobody but me will get to hear your pretty noises."

Lucy's freckles were almost invisible beneath the red now.

"Okay," she whispered back, eyes alight—pupils already large.

Taking her hand, Erza led the way. Natsu would not be the only person who got to get under a datemate's skirt today.


End file.
